Nouvelle vie ensemble
by natacha77
Summary: une petite fille se sent délaisser par son papa qui se consacre beaucoup à son travail, elle se renferme sur elle meme mais c'est sans compter sur une jeune femme très proche d'elle qui va l'aider a retrouver le sourire et autant dire que cela ne plaira pas au papa, qui va les séparer et provoquer de nombreux dégats... je vous laisse découvrir cette histoire plus en profondeur...
1. Prologue

**bonjour les amis lecteurs !**

 **comment allez-vous ?**

 **je vous met le prologue d'une histoire qui me trotte depuis un long moment dans la tete**

 **j'aimerais savoir si elle vous plait, n'hésitez pas a laisser une reviews pour me le dire :-)**

 **bonne lecture.**

 **( la publication sera d'un chapitre par semaine logiquement sauf si j'avance vite dans l'écriture des chapitres alors ce sera plus )**

Prologue :

Dans la cours de l'école une jeune femme remarque une petite fille assise seule sur un banc, c'est si triste se dit-elle. Tout les autres enfants s'amusent ensemble semblant ne pas remarquer la fillette, passant près d'elle sans lui prêter la moindre attention.

Un homme attendant la sortie des classes remarque sa fille loin de ses copains ce qui lui brise le cœur ne comprenant pas pourquoi la fillette se renferme sur elle-même. Malgré tout il aperçoit la maitresse non loin qui la regarde avec attention, s'inquiétant elle aussi. Il la voit s'approcher de sa fille, se baisser pour être à sa hauteur et lui parler, le cœur battant le papa attend de voir ce qui va se passer et la ce qu'il voit lui réchauffe le cœur, sa fille sourit à la jeune femme.

La cloche sonne et la scène se finit devant ses yeux.

A t-il rêver ? se demande t'il car il n'y a plus personne dans la cour. Il presse le pas pour aller faire la surprise à sa fille de sa venue.

Qui est cette femme qui semble ravir le cœur de sa fille ? qui lui redonne le sourire alors que lui n'y arrive pas ? tant de question qui l'inquiète car il n'aime pas ça craignant de perdre sa fille pour une femme qu'il ne connait pas..


	2. Chapter 1

**Bonjour !**

 **j'espère que vous allez bien ? moi ça va très bien cer cette histoire avance déjà bien, l'inspiration est là :-)**

 **Voici le premier chapitre qui je l'espère vous plaira.**

 **N'hésitez pas a laisser une reviews pour me dire ce que vous en pensez !**

 **Bonne lecture à vous.**

Chapitre un :

La journée commence normalement pour Mélissa, le réveil sonne à six heures trente ce qui l'a fait râler comme chaque matin. Elle finit par se lever pour aller prendre un bon petit déjeuner mais surtout une bonne tasse de café pour bien tenir tout au long de sa journée.

Cela fait maintenant quatre ans qu'elle travaille auprès de jeunes enfants en tant que maitresse d'école. Un métier qui lui tient énormément à cœur et qui lui permet de vivre son rêve par procuration. Au fond d'elle, elle se sent un peu la maman de cœur de tout ses enfants car elle leur apprend de nombreuses choses et passe beaucoup de temps avec eux. Mais tout cela n'est pas de tout repos car gérer vingt élèves peut parfois s'avérer éreintant et avoir une bonne dose de caféine dans les veines est le minimum pour tenir selon elle.

Une fois bien réveillée, elle file rapidement sous la douche car il ne lui reste plus beaucoup de temps avant de devoir partir travailler. Cela lui prend en tout à peine dix minutes pour être fin prête, elle attrape alors sa veste, sa sacoche ainsi que son sac à main et sort enfin de son appartement. Pour une fois, Mélissa a de la chance car l'ascenseur est déjà là ce qui est assez rare surtout pour un immeuble comprenant plus de vingt étages et que l'on habite au dernier. Mais c'était son souhait pour ne pas être embêter par les voisins.

C'est trente minutes plus tard que la jeune femme arrive sur son lieu de travail, elle se dirige directement dans sa classe afin d'y déposer ses affaires avant de rejoindre la salle des professeurs pour saluer ses collègues. En arrivant elle s'aperçoit qu'il n'y a qu'une de ses collègues de présente.

-Bonjour Martine, comment vas-tu ?

-Bien et toi ? prête a affronter les petits monstres ?

-Je vais bien merci, oui comme tout les jours. Sourit-elle. J'adore vraiment mon métier ainsi que mes élèves et ils me le rendent bien.

-C'est vrai, ils t'adorent. Je ne sais pas comment tu fais car les miens sont souvent intenables.

-Je ne fais rien d'extraordinaire, tu sais… je n'ai pas de recette miracle.

-dis plutôt que tu veux garder ton secret pour toi. Rigole martine.

Mélissa ne lui répond pas mais lui donne un grand sourire comme réponse avant de se diriger vers la cafetière et de se servir une grande tasse. Elle s'assoit à la table avec sa collègue et elles continuent de papoter jusqu'à ce que la cloche les rappelle à l'ordre.

C'est en rigolant qu'elles s'avancent vers l'entrée de l'école afin d'y accueillir les enfants comme chaque matin depuis maintenant deux mois, jour de la rentrée des classes de septembre. Les enfants les saluent en passant devant elles, même ceux qu'elles n'ont pas dans leurs classes. Certains parents viennent eux aussi les saluer et leur demander comment cela ce passe avec leurs enfants, ce a quoi les maitresses répondent avec plaisir expliquant ce qui va et ne va pas. Le petit rituel du matin.

Mais ce qui attire toujours le regard de Mélissa est l'arrivée d'une de ses élèves, Nina. Celle-ci est amenée par sa grand-mère, ce qui intrigue vraiment la jeune femme car de ses souvenirs elle n'a jamais eu le plaisir de rencontrer le papa de la fillette. Elle a été avertit que la maman n'est plus là lors de l'inscription, elle n'en sait pas plus et ne c'est pas sentit le droit de poser des questions à ce sujet, mais même ce jour là elle a eu à faire à la grand-mère, jamais le papa.

Ce qui l'inquiète c'est la tristesse qu'elle peut voir sur le visage de sa jeune élève et ça elle a de plus en plus de mal à le supporter. Quand le regard de Nina croise le sien et qu'elle y voit, pour la première fois en deux mois, une réelle détresse elle ne peut s'empêcher de se dire qu'elle va tout faire pour l'aider et lui rendre le sourire, ne supportant pas de la voir ainsi. Mais elle ne délaissera pas ses autres élèves pour autant, elle va juste devoir bien s'organiser.

Nina en voyant sa maitresse s'approcher d'elle, tente de lui faire un sourire, mais celui-ci elle le sait n'est pas très convaincant, le regard triste de l'adulte le lui confirme. Elle baisse alors la tête ne voulant pas en rajouter, mais c'est sans compter sur madame Anderson qui s'abaisse devant elle après avoir saluer sa mamie.

-Bonjour Nina.

-Bonjour Madame..

-Prête pour apprendre encore de nouvelles choses ?

-Oui. Répond la petite avec conviction.

-Si tout tes camarades étaient comme toi se serait tellement plus facile. Rigole la maitresse.

Ce qui réussi a décrocher un sourire sur le visage de Nina. La jeune fille adore sa maitresse, mais elle ne lui avouera pas, de peur que celle-ci ne pense pas pareille et ne lui adresse plus la parole. Au fond d'elle, Nina se sent seule, ne parlant à personne et se renferme sur elle-même car aucun de ses copains ne vient lui parler et son coté timide ne l'aide pas à aller vers les autres non plus. Les seules personnes avec qui elle parle sont ses oncles et ses grand parents et parfois son papa quand celui-ci l'appelle. Choses assez rare ses dernies jours, ce qui la rend si triste, mais du haut de ses sept ans elle fait tout pour ne pas le montrer et inquiéter sa famille.

Après avoir finit de parler avec Madame Anderson elle se tourne vers sa mamie et lui fait un signe de main en guise d'au revoir avec un léger sourire.

Le regard de sa petite fille après avoir parler avec sa maitresse pétille d'une petite étincelle qui avait disparu depuis un long moment et cela lui fait chaud au cœur. Elle a prit le temps de regarder l'interaction entre Nina et la jeune femme, ce qu'elle a aperçu la rassure et lui laisse penser et espérer que bientôt sa petite fille va réussir a retrouver le sourire. Madame Peters ne sait comment mais elle est persuadé que la maitresse est celle qui y arrivera là où eux ont échoués et elle ne peut que se sentir rassurée sur ce point, car même si la fillette ne le montre pas elle a bien comprit que le manque de nouvelles et d'attention de son fils envers sa petite fille lui fait énormément de mal. Cela l'attriste car elle sait que son fils aime sa fille.

Nina part en direction de sa classe et s'installe à sa place au fond de la classe, près de la fenêtre où son regard se perd souvent. Mélissa, elle ne lâche pas des yeux sa jeune élève tout en se plaçant à l'entrée de la salle pour accueillir tout les enfants. Dès que le dernier est rentré elle referme la porte et va s'installer derrière son bureau.

-Bonjour les enfants.

-Bonjour, maitresse. Répondent-ils tous ensemble ce qui l'a fait sourire.

-J'espère que vous êtes en forme car aujourd'hui on va étudier les mathématiques..

Elle a à peine le temps de finir ses explications que des « oh non » ou des « c'est pas juste » se font entendre.

-Calmez-vous les enfants ! dit-elle un peu plus fort pour que tous l'entendent. Comme je le disais aujourd'hui on va reprendre les additions que nous n'avons pas finit vendredi dernier et que vous deviez finir à la maison. Et cet après-midi on va faire un peu de sport en extérieur, pour profiter un peu du beau temps.

-Ouiiiii crient-ils.

-Bien alors sortez votre cahier de devoir que je vois ce que vous avez fait, s'il vous plaît.

Les enfants font ce que la maitresse leur demande, certains plus rapidement que d'autres, ce qui permet de savoir qui est bon élève ou non. Madame Anderson passe alors de table en table pour vérifier et expliquer à chaque élève ce qui va ou ne va pas. Elle prend le temps pour chacun permettant ainsi une vrai relation de confiance entre eux. C'est en partie ses moments là qui font qu'elle apprécie son métier. La matinée se déroule tranquillement sous les cours qu'elle donne et la participation des élèves. La sonnerie leurs signale la fin de matinée et tout le monde range ses affaires avant d'aller manger.

Tout ses élèves mangent à la cantine alors elle attend avec eux l'arrivée de sa collègue pour que celle-ci prenne sa relève auprès d'eux. En les regardant elle s'aperçoit que des petits clans se font formés un peu partout, ils restent malgré tout calme discutant ou jouant ensemble.

Mais comme chaque jours, Mélissa remarque une petit silhouette au fond toute seule, le regard perdu ce qui attriste la jeune femme car elle ne comprend pas pourquoi. Alors elle décide d'aller lui parler et s'approche tranquillement, lui laissant ainsi savoir qu'elle vient vers elle, pour ne pas qu'elle se sente agressée.

Arrivée à sa hauteur, elle s'accroupit devant la table de Nina et lui demande :

-Tu vas bien, Nina ?

La petite fille tourne son regard vers elle et la regarde attentivement, se demandant pourquoi madame Anderson s'intéresse à elle, alors que son propre père ne le fait pas.

-Oui. Répond t'elle timidement.

-Tu semble triste.. quelque chose ne va pas ?

La fillette ne sait pas si elle peut lui dire réellement ce qui se passe car elle ne la connait pas vraiment. Mais elle sent qu'elle peut avoir confiance en sa maitresse, malgré tout, elle est vraiment perdue à cet instant précis.

Devant le manque de réaction de sa jeune élève Mélissa décide de ne pas insister, ne voulant pas la braquer.

-Si jamais tu veux me parler, n'hésite pas à venir, d'accord ?

Nina lui répond par un signe de tête positif et elles sont coupés dans leur discussion par Alexandra, la cantinière qui vient chercher les enfants.

-Bonjour Mélissa, je te libère de tes élèves et les emmène manger, tu viens Nina ? dit-elle avec un ton calme.

-Cela t'embête si je reste avec vous ce midi ? car je suis partie tellement vite que j'ai oublié de me préparer quelque chose à manger..

Alexandra rigole en entendant cela, peut habituer de voir la jeune femme oublier quoi que se soit.

-Pas de soucis pour moi, mais tu vas devoir manger à une table avec les enfants, car il n'y a plus de place.

-Cela ne me gène pas, tu sais.

-Alors en route car les petits gloutons nous attendent et je n'ai pas envie de retrouver la cantine sans dessus dessous car on les a fait attendre. Rigole Alexandra.

-Il n'oserai pas faire ça..

-Oh alors là détrompes-toi, crois-moi c'est déjà arrivée.

-Dépêchons-nous alors Nina où il ne nous restera plus rien a manger.

En disant cela elle tend la main à la fillette pour qu'elles y aillent ensemble. Nina surprise par le geste de sa maitresse la regarde quelques secondes et remarque le sourire de la jeune femme ce qui la rassure. Elle referme sa petite main sur celle de l'adulte et part en direction de la cantine. Ce simple geste lui fait un bien fou, ce sentant existante pour quelqu'un d'important dans sa vie. Car oui pour elle Madame Anderson est une valeur sûre dans sa vie et savoir qu'elle s'intéresse à elle lui fait plaisir. En relevant sa tête elle croise le regard de Madame Anderson et lui fait un petit sourire pour la remercier.

Ce sourire même si petit soit-il ne fait que renforcer l'idée de Mélissa de se rapprocher de cette jeune demoiselle, même si cela peut lui causer des soucis avec sa hiérarchie car ce ne sera pas très bien vue. Malgré tout elle ne se laissera pas faire, pour le bien être de Nina.

Elles arrivent à la cantine et se séparent le temps de prendre leur plateau. La jeune maitresse laisse les enfants se servir, attendant la fin pour prendre le sien. Un regard sur l'assiette et elle rigole en comprenant que tout le monde ne va pas être ravis, surtout en voyant les épinards.

Le tout en main elle fait un tour de la salle pour trouver une place, ce qui ne semble pas simple car la cantine est bien remplit, puis sur un des cotés elle aperçoit une table où seuls deux élèves s'y trouvent. Elle prend la direction de celle-ci et est surprise de voir que sa petite protégé s'y trouve. Une fois devant elle s'arrête et leur demande :

-Cela vous embête si je mange avec vous ?

-Non. Répond le petit garçon.

-Et toi Nina ?

-Non vous pouvez. Lui dit-elle timidement.

-Merci c'est gentil, j'ai bien crû que j'allais devoir manger debout. Explique la jeune femme avec un air dramatique.

Sa réplique a le don de faire rire les deux enfants et elle leur sourit en retour.

-C'est pas bon de manger debout dit mon papi. Précise Nina en regardant sa maitresse.

-Il a bien raison, alors merci à vous deux de me laisser manger avec vous. Leur dit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Le repas se déroule tranquillement sans soucis, les enfants étant sages rassurant ainsi la cantinière. Lorsqu'ils ont tous finit, ils sortent jouer un peu dans la cours pour digérer tranquillement sous le regard attentif des maitresses.

L'après-midi passe tout aussi rapidement que la matinée, l'activité sportive du jour étant un épervier, ce qui a plût à tout le monde. La journée se finit sous les rires des enfants après les farces que leur maitresse leur a fait. Moment qu'ils apprécient tous et s'empressent d'ailleurs de raconter lorsque leurs parents viennent les récupérer. Les élèves partent un par un, il n'en reste plus que trois quant la mamie de Nina se présente à l'entrée de l'école, en l'apercevant Madame Anderson lui sourit et regarde la fillette se diriger vers sa grand-mère. Cependant qu'elle ne fût pas la surprise pour les deux femmes lorsque Nina revient sur ses pas et s'avance vers sa maitresse pour lui dire :

-Merci Madame Anderson.

-Pourquoi ? lui demande alors la jeune femme en s'accroupissant à sa hauteur.

-Pour avoir été gentille et être restée avec moi… Explique timidement Nina en se tordant les doigts signe de nervosité.

-Mais il n'y a pas de quoi, Nina. Je te l'ai dit tu peux compter sur moi et venir me parler si tu en as besoin, cela me fera plaisir.

La petite très touchée par les paroles de sa maitresse et sentant que celle-ci s'intéresse vraiment à elle, s'approche et lui fait un petit câlin en serrant ses bras autour du cou de Madame Anderson.

La jeune femme plus que surprise par se geste reste sans voix mais n'hésite pas a refermer ses bras autour du petit corps qui la tient. Cela ne dure que quelques minutes, mais c'est suffisant pour que toutes les deux sentent qu'un léger rapprochement vient de s'effectuer.

Madame Peters est attendrit par la scène qui se joue devant elle, cela ne fait que confirmer son impression de ce matin. La jeune femme vient de gagner le cœur de sa petite fille et cela la rassure car elle sait qu'en cas de besoin elle aura une personne a qui se confier. Et elle sait que Nina manque cruellement d'une présence féminine dans son entourage à qui elle pourrait parler et se confier, se doutant bien que son rôle de mamie a quelques limites.

Lorsque Nina revient vers sa mamie elle a le cœur plus léger et sait qu'à partir de maintenant quelqu'un d'autre que sa famille tient à elle. Au travers de cette étreinte elle a sentit l'affection de sa maitresse pour elle. C'est avec un petit sourire sur les lèvres qu'elle rentre chez elle avec sa mamie.

Mélissa touchée, elle aussi, par ce moment de tendresse ressent qu'elle est bien plus attachée à Nina qu'elle ne le pensait. Sentant un regard sur elle et craignant la réaction de la grand-mère, elle relève lentement son visage vers Madame Peters et ce qu'elle y voit la détend car la femme lui offre un grand sourire de remerciement que Mélissa s'empresse de lui rendre. Elle les regarde s'éloigner et décide de partir en direction de sa classe pour ranger ses affaires afin de pouvoir enfin rentrer chez elle.


End file.
